


Needs of Few

by HattinSession



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lmao when i said updates were going to be scattered i didnt intend it to be two years, Post-genocide run-ish?, This is my first fanfic lmao, frisk is only mentioned, idk its kinda complicated?, weird inspiration for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattinSession/pseuds/HattinSession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a 'Magic' book and making pacts a small group of monster are chosen and revived. A reset happens and they are thrown back in time once again but they keep their memory this time but it rather faint, but now a child possesses their powers and they cant kill them. (could they even kill them in the first place?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A Shamchat (I go there and have role play conservatives with people to get ideas and I also know that's kinda weird)  
> i will update this when i want to so don't expect set times  
> im really fucking lazy with deadlines  
> Shamchat link: http://www.shamchat.com/8bfb7143/  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by A Shamchat (I go there and have role play conservatives with people to get ideas and I also know that's kinda weird)  
> Shamchat link (if you wanted to see it): http://www.shamchat.com/8bfb7143/  
> i did cut out the questions so some question you'd have might be there

 

_What is it you desire?_

 

"Hm Power~"

 

_Power, you say? I can offer you that. But everything comes with a price. Will you accept it, no matter what?_

 

"What kind of price would it be?"

 

_The price will change, but knowing you, it will always involve your soul. The one thing you can't save after death._

_But isn't power worth it?_

 

"hmm i dont have a personal soul since my death"

 

_There are other things to bargain with, Chara , Your very existence, as it were. And that of Frisk._

 

"so you do know their name"

 

  _I know many things, although it's not something I'm happy of._

 

"Though i would rather not be like **_~~Gaster~~_** , but ill go for it. What would be the payment?"

 

_Yes, him...It is unfortunate that he is as he is. Perhaps he could've been saved...But alright._

_It comes in three varieties: The Needs of the Many, The Needs of the Few, and the Need of One. Each requires a different payment, and gives a different reward_

_The Needs of the Many will restore your mortal soul, but you will lose the incredible power you came to have. History will be rewritten in a way to reflect that you were a better person. All those timelines you destroyed after possessing Frisk will be restored, and you'll be hailed as a wonderous being that aided the king and queen of the Underground. History will call you a hero, and, while you won't have the power you have or had, you'll be a spirit who can exist, observe, and affect the world like other ghosts._

_The Needs of the Few changes history to be better, kinder in a way. Some of the monsters and people you killed on your mission, such as Papyrus, Undyne, Sans, Toriel, and more, will be revived. Their special monster souls will be bound to yours, allowing you their power and them yours. However, you will affect them and they will affect you. If you die they die, and if all of them are permanently killed as will you. You will have morals affected by them and theirs will be changed to fit you. As it were, it's a second chance for them and for you._

_The Need of One requires a mission. You must reset the timeline once more and kill every monster boss, then take their soul. Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Muffet, Asgore, all of them. Take their souls and return to me. You can use them for a spell, and will be granted near unlimited power, beyond that of what you have now. The human world will tremble before you. Asriel and Flowey's soul-powered forms would be weak compared to what you'd be now. Not even the determination of others could stop you._

 

"I choose _Needs of Few_ , I’ll take ________,____,______,______,_______,______, and ______ since they can be happy but bound to me"

"I am aware of the payment and i take it it might change for who i am "

"Yes I'm aware of the consequences"

"Hmm what is it?"

"That is what they wanted and it doesn't concern me."

"Yes, Ok, I see"

**_" I'm ready send me back "_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry it short im still kinda new to this kind of stuff  
> but this is a prologue soooo  
> Whoever did that conversation with me i hope you dont mind if i do a Bit of Changing :p  
> also the fact it took me a few months to actually make and post this somewhere  
> and i hope you like this  
> please tell me if something doesn't make sense n'stuff i might answer  
> Please criticize me i really fucking new to this shit


	2. An Unexpected Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning literaly nothing only thing im planning is a bunch of puns in this  
> other than that im making this up as i go  
> Its been two years since Op touched this but go off i guess

     They awaken on the same old flower bed, and with no hesitation got up looking around to see if anything had changed. Only when they inspect the flower bed.

***As you look down on the bed of flowers you notice they all look wilted.**

***It is as if your fall sucked the life out of them**

***Curious**  
  
Chara huffs brushing the petals off their hair,” Everything is the same” they scoffed,”there better be something new in this boring groundhog day...” Turning on their heel to the corridor, walking down it while letting their hand brush against the wall.

***My feet are unsteady..**

***Possession is much more different than being…**

***Alive**

Enter that room with that idiotic- the room with his brother. Everything look normal-

**“*Asriel?”**

______________

  
_Everything was normal he was wait for them to respawn._

 

_He felt the reset, it was different, but still a reset._

 

_One moment he was forcing that smile eternally kept on his face._

 

_Then next he was growing and growing and everything was going black._

  
_What was happening._

 

_Why is he so scared._

______________

He’s not a flower.

He isn’t that cursed buttercup anymore.

He’s in his Normal body.

They walked closer to his seemingly unconscious body. Toriel won’t come until he interacts, but do they have to maybe he can stare and she will come this time.  
It isn’t a game anymore. They cant press that button anymore, something is stopping them, must be the souls.

I’ve been staring for a while.  
Mom hasn’t come by.  
I guess I have to interact

***I poke Asriel**

***Nothing happens**

***I poke him again**

***He twitches**

***I flip his body onto his face**

***The goat is awake**

***Oh hes alive.**


End file.
